Farewell
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and the gang defeats Naraku and Inuyasha decides to keep his vow to Kikyo by going to hell with her? In both Inuyasha and Kagomes POVS [[ One Shot ]]


Okay, this is a one shot on a what if question. What if Inuyasha and everyone defeated Naraku and Inuyasha was about to go to hell with Kikyo? What would happen and what would Kagome do? Would he go with her or stay with Kagome? I just suddenly got the inspiration for this story out of no where. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome felt her eyes open wide as she replayed the words in her head that were just said by Inuyasha. _"Yes Kikyo now I will go to hell with you." _Kagome blinked as a thousand thoughts ran through her head that one fatal second. 'No, no this can't be! We all struggled so hard to defeat Naraku, trying to staying alive in the process and now he's going to throw his life away just like that! Narakus dead now why can't Kikyo just rest in peace, why does she have to take Inuyasha to hell with her?! It's not fair!' Kagome looked up as she could see lips moving, signaling that there was some sorta conversation going on between her friends. 'Inuyasha...' 

"It's suicide Inuyasha!"

Kagome broke out of her concetration as she looked over and saw Shippo screaming as he was hysterically crying. She glanced around, Kikyo stood there emotionless, no smirk nor smile, Sango looked angry, Miroku looked understanding yet upset, Shippo was frantic, Rin just blinked confused, Jaken was speechless, Sesshomaru had a hint of regret in his stoic eyes and even Kouga looked sad.

Inuyasha looked at his friends and gave a small smile.

"Guys, I have to go now." Inuyasha turned to look at his one companion who stayed silent the whole time. Kagome. Inuyasha brought his eyes up to met hers. It was as if Kagome could feel his presence looking at her as she looked over at him, locking her gaze with his. Neither of them blinked nor spoke a word. The silence only lasted a moment but seemed like a eternity to both as they stood staring at each other, a whirl wind of emotions mixed together in each others eyes. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore as the tears began to come from her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her as his face grew softer and sad.

'I don't want to leave Kagome but my words my bound and I owe Kikyo my life.' Inuyasha wanted to cry as well when he saw Kagomes big brown eyes begin flood with tears. 'Those eyes, the ones I could look at and never get bored doing so. The eyes I feel in love with.' Inuyasha remembered his friends telling him Kikyo didn't love him and Kagome did, also how she accepted him as he was. 'I never realized the truth about Kikyo and the truth about how much I loved Kagome until it was too late. I had already promised Kikyo i'd go to hell with her.' Inuyasha walked closer to the girl infront of him as he parted his lips trying to speak. "Kagome.." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as her eyes were sparkling with the tears, glistening down her cheek.

Inuyasha walked up closer to her as he cupped his hands over her cheeks staring deep down into her chocolate eyes. Kagome stared back silently trying to hold back the threatening tears. Inuyasha brought his thumb up and wipped away a newly fallen tear that made its was down on her right cheek. "Ssh." He looked at Kagome as he brought his lips down onto hers giving her a soft kiss. He pulled away as he still had a gentle hold on the girls face staring into her eyes for the last time. "We each take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere." Kagome felt more tears emerge from her eyes as Inuyasha let go of her face. Kagome grabbed his wrist as he turned around desperately as she felt herself finally fall apart.

"No don't! Inuyasha please stay with me! I love you!"

Inuyasha stopped with his back towards her. 'If only I could, Kagome.' Inuyasha felt himself do something that he hadn't done in years. He cried as a tear each fell down his cheeks. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her taking one last look at the only girl who ever made him truely happy. "Kagome.." Inuyasha looked down as he walked over to Kikyo. "No Inuyasha!!!" Kagome went to run over towards Inuyasha in hopes off stopping him when she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist. She turned her head around to see Kouga holding her back. "No! Let me go!" She turned her face back over to Inuyasha as he embraced Kikyo. The winds started to swirl around them strongly as a bright light was seen around the two engulfing them. Everyone sheilded there eyes from the feirce winds that surronded them except Kagome. She felt her arms go limp to her sides over Kougas arms which still held her around her waist as she looked through her hair as it waved around infront of her face, strands covering her eyes while looking at the only man she would ever love disappear before her very eyes leaving her life forever. "Inuyasha.."

* * *

This is a saddest story I have ever written and no im definitly not a Kikyo fan! Im a Kagome fan! :) Someone told me about the ending to the Inuyasha series supposedly and from what she told me Inuyasha goes to hell with Kikyo so thats how I ended it but this how I think it would go down if this ever happened. Anyway please review! 


End file.
